Fairytales revised
by squishy-gurl
Summary: The people are being kidnapped once again and are being ransomed for gold. IOf Artemis isnt doing this, who is? And will the people be just fairytales?
1. Default Chapter

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except the girl in black.

Beware there might be some mistakes in here…ok there are a lot of mistakes, if u see any please let me know

I revised it so now it is better written and im so sorry if u reviwed it and it didnt show up now! im sorry! i had to delete the other story completly cuz it wont let me replace it with the chaper...so yeah.

* * *

Holly sat in her chair around the conference room table next to Foaly. It was way too early for work. Despite the fact that it was 4:30 in the morning she managed to get out of bed for work with some help from the sound of Root yelling in her ear as she answers the phone. She turned to Foaly "What's going on?" she yawned.

Foaly shrugged. "I don't know" he stretched.

Chix bent over on Foaly's left "I'll tell you Holly if you give me a kiss." He said. Foaly shoved Chix with his elbow in his eye.

Everyone was mumbling away as to what they had to come here so early for. Most of the fairies had blue circles around their eyes with a cup of coffee (The only other useful human invention besides the T.V) in their hands.

Commander stood up at the end of the table and cleared his throat. "Listen up!" The commander yelled, pounding his fist on the table. Everyone immediately was quiet. They should be quiet or else its paper work for the day. "I called you all you guys here because it so seems that some mud man is messing with our system and kidnapping fairies, once AGAIN!"

Everybody looked at Holly. They all knew who this "mud man" was obviously. Holly just sat back as she sank in her chair. Root cleared his throat again for attention. "The mud man left a ransom saying he want fairy gold. Here's the good news, it's not Fowl. The note was typed and was signed FTR"

Everyone looked at the commander in awe. Holly stood up "No mud man except for Fowl knows of the fairies existence and gold!" she said.

"That's the problem short stuff!" Root said. "Foaly, however found information of FRI on the mud men web (Those idiots). We found their location and only could hack into a small part of their computer motherboard. The only useful information there was is that they are having a privet conference on Friday. We suspect that might be about us." There was a knock on the door. "Come in". A LEP officer led a mud man through the door. Everybody looked and was not surprised.

"Nice to see you again." Artemis smiled. He looked mainly at Holly.

The commander raised an eyebrow, something was missing. "Where's Butler?"

Artemis's expression dropped. "He…is unavailable." Though there was no expression, his eyes were filled with guilt.

Root nodded his head. "Sit." He said. Artemis sat at the other end of the table closest to the door next to Holly. Root nodded his head at her and she began to mesmerize him. Artemis was not surprised and allowed himself to be mesmerized. "Tell me Fowl, what do you know about FTR?"

"They are a business group that makes technology using history's failures. I received a phone call yesterday from them asking me to attend their privet conference on Friday." He said.

Roots eyes grew big. He held up his hand in signal for Holly to stop. Artemis rubbed his eyes. Everyone watched as the commander clapped his hands together. "Perfect."

It was pretty obvious what the plan was.

* * *

Artemis walked into the Fowl manor as quietly as he could. He was about to turn the corner but Butler stood in his way. "Where have you been?" he asked. "I thought you we in your room sleeping?" Artemis's brain rushed trying to find an excuse.

"I just wanted some fresh air." He said.

Butler looked at him. "You smell like fish." Butler said. Artemis was busted. "Would it happen to be the LEP PODS? Or their suits?"

Artemis's face flushed. They turned red. Or pink if you prefer. The color kind of looked like blush. "I'm sorry Butler." Artemis said. "I didn't want to put you in danger again.

Butler looked at him. "Next time, bring Juliet." Butler said. Artemis made a face. This was very immature of him however he did so because of the face that he didn't want to be protected by a _girl_. But don't get me wrong, he respected females as much as another human.

Artemis nodded. "Is mother home?" Artemis asked.

Butler shook his head. "No, she is with your father on a cruise. They will be back 4 days from now, which is Monday."

"Dinner's ready!" Juliet called. Both the males quickly got around to the table. "Well Artemis, what have you been up to?"

Artemis looked down. "A lot." He mumbled.

* * *

Artemis came out of the Fowl manor at 9am. "Are you ready to go?" said a voice. Artemis looked up. There was nothing in sight but a glimpse of sunlight, that seemed to be brighter then everything else. (Note: I am not trying to make a poem)

"Yes Holly. I am." He said calmly.

"Good." She said and poked something in his eye.

Artemis shook his head. "What was that?"

A video-camera-contact. They are transparent this time." She said.

Artemis nodded remembering the time with Spiro. "Who else is with you?" he asked.

"The rest of the LEP team. We got your back. You know what to do." She said.

Artemis nodded. He then got picked up and flew all they way to a valley near FTR. He walked into the front of the building. There was a security system there. He placed his hand on the green grid which was stuck on the wall. "Hand recognized." The machine said. "Welcome, Artemis Fowl."

Artemis walked into the elevator and pressed 24. He calmed himself as the elevator door opened again and walked into room 15.

He walked through the doors. It looked like the LEP Conference room, only more windows. At the very end of the table he could see a girl about 5'2 in a black work suit with white lace sticking out of her neck collar.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Fowl. We were just getting started."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters but Sophera and the security guard.

This chapter is a bit short...next one will be longer and more interesting! this one is just blah! im gunna play game now.

* * *

She got up from her seat at the other end of the table, further away from the entrance door. The room had no walls. Instead they were replaced by windows, all four sides. It was very bright, and spacey. 

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Sophera. Welcome to FTR." She smiled. She looked about his age with shoulder length black silky hair. She looked over his shoulder to the man with a gun in a black suit and nodded. "Mr. Fowl, would you mind coming this way? Our security guard would like to search you. You know for security reasons."

"No I don't mind at all." Artemis said politely. He walked over to the man. The man patted his suit from top to bottom. Then he stepped back. Artemis walked over to the seat next to Sophera and sat down. All the other seats were taken by Adults twice his age. They were all dressed in back suits.

"I'd like to introduce our guest Artemis Fowl. If you need anything Artemis, please, feel free to ask me, or anyone in this room." She said. "Let's get the meeting started." Everyone took out paper out of their folders.

"Artemis, may I call you that?" she asked. "Artemis nodded. "Do you believe in Fairytales?"

Artemis just sat there, frozen. He did not know what to say. "Personally I don't believe in that nonsense but I do believe that there is some kind of life form other than us that exist." He lied. He needed to take the topic of fairies away.

"Really?" she smirked. "Well, anyways, my mother read me fairytales as a child. Before she…died."

Artemis looked at her so that the LEP could get a good view of her face. He did not know wither he should reply or not or what he should say. "I'm sorry to hear that." He said truthfully.

She sighed. "My most favorite one, maybe most popular is the one about the leper cons and their pot of Gold. You see, my mother needed surgery because of her heart failures all the time. I searched and searched for the gold. But could never find it." Artemis nodded his head. "And to this day, I have searched for it." Artemis did nothing but stare at her. "I believe you have found it."

Artemis opened his mouth for a while but nothing came out. He finally pulled himself together. "I-I…believe you have mistaken."

The girl though she looked young, was not easily fooled. "I thought you might say that." She smirked. And the door opened. A man came in and bought a jar with glitter in as it seemed. Artemis took a closer look. He squinted his eyes so that he could make out what it was. He saw it, or he knew what it was. His eyes widened. It had wings.

Note: Personally I do not like the idea of Holly and Trouble becoming a couple and they won't ever be, at least in my story. I swear, this will be as romantic as it gets. I will NOT mention this ever again!

"IT'S TROUBLE!" said Grub. Holly saw it. Glitter came out from Trouble, healing himself. Her eyes filled with tears, though she did not know why. Trouble was only her co-worker. Or maybe he was something more…Holly shook her head. "What do we do!" Grub cried. Holly couldn't deal with this. Tears kept spilled from her eyes. She could hear Root shouting at Foaly behind her to get a closer look. She tried to concentrate on what to do. What could she do? Could she just go in and bust them? What if their technology was stronger than they thought?

Artemis's eyes widened. "I-I-is that….?"

"Now Fowl. Tell me where the gold is." Sophera demanded. Her eyes ere sharp and

Deadly.

Artemis just stood there blinking his eyes. He did not know what to do. Artemis Fowl was stuck. He heard a crash and looked over. In the sunlight you could see a shimmer, a glitter brighter than anything else.

"Holly! Get away from here!" Artemis blurted out. That was the wrong thing to say at the wrong time.

* * *

Haha…..im stupid….review…need ideas. 


End file.
